


An Officer and a Gentleman (Traducción)

by Igni1LB



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 20:48:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15275907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Igni1LB/pseuds/Igni1LB
Summary: Han invitado a Danny a cenar con Rachel y Stan. ¿Qué sucede cuando él y Steve fingen ser una pareja?- x -Esta obra pertenece a love2hulksmash, (https://archiveofourown.org/users/love2hulksmash/pseuds/love2hulksmash), la cual me ha dando autorización para la traducción de su escrito. Si desean leer la versión original hay tienen el enlace de su perfil para leerlo.





	1. Capítulo uno

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [An Officer and a Gentleman](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14039136) by [love2hulksmash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/love2hulksmash/pseuds/love2hulksmash). 



**Capítulo uno**

 

Danny gimió lastimosamente mientras golpeaba su teléfono contra su escritorio, sintiendo los inicios de un leve ataque de pánico tratando de escaparse de su pecho. Su encantadora ex esposa acababa de llamar para invitarlo a una cena de parte de su nuevo marido, siendo casualmente en uno de los restaurantes más caros de toda la isla. Como si Danny no estuviera luchando lo suficiente, ya que solo tenía que hacer sus pagos mensuales de manutención para su hija e intentar mantener su nevera razonablemente abastecida.

Rachel decidió que aparentemente podría poner algo de su sueldo para una comida de cinco estrellas, cortesía de las conexiones de negocios que tenía su 'querido' Stan. Sin importar que Stan hubiera querido darle a Danny la oportunidad de conocerlo mejor, y se había ofrecido a pagar por la comida, ahora se suponía que Danny debía llevar una maldita cita.

"Apenas tengo tiempo para dormir, ¿y creen que tengo pareja?", Refunfuñó antes de gemir y frotarse los con fuerza con los dedos. "Solo llama al psicópata y cancela, no vale la pena el jodido agravamiento. No es como si siquiera conociera a alguien tan impresionante ... "

"Oye, Danno, vamos, Kono tiene algo para nosotros en ese momento ... Oye, hombre, ¿estás bien?" Steve habló desde la entrada, a mitad de camino en la oficina antes de que el rubio siquiera levantara la vista. Danny casualmente dejó que sus ojos recorrieran el cuerpo de Steve cuando una idea se estrelló en su cerebro más rápido de lo que él podido detenerlo. Era una locura, sin lugar a dudas, la cosa más loca que había pensado desde que había venido a esta maldita isla, y últimamente había pensado en una gran cantidad de locuras ... ya es de saber qué Steve era atractivo, cuando no intentaba matarlo con sus travesuras de Super SEAL en el trabajo.

"¡Danny!", Gritó Steve en voz alta, frunciendo el ceño ante la expresión de su compañero de trabajo. Era como si Danny estuviera librando una batalla interna, convenciéndose a sí mismo de que lo que sea que estaba pasando por su cerebro no valía la pena verbalizar, y Steve  _tal vez_  se iría antes de que su tenue filtro de cerebro a boca realmente se rompiera. Con un suspiro excesivamente dramático y un movimiento aún más dramático de sus ojos, Steve entró a la oficina, cerró la puerta detrás de él y se reclinó contra ella.

"Sueltalo, Williams", dijo cruzando los brazos y sonriendo.

"Olvídalo, Steve," Danny finalmente habló, moviéndose para ponerse de pie, "Vamos, dijiste que Kono...".

"Danny ...", dijo Steve sonriendo aún, "Te va a dar un aneurisma. ¿Qué está pasando?" Danny bajó la vista hacia su escritorio, resoplando tristemente. "Hola, hola, soy yo", dijo, "Sabes, podrías dar un seminario de posgrado sobre cómo mantenerte tus pensamientos".

"Yo culparía a los SEAL, pero creo que esa excusa se agotó hace unos 11 meses", dijo Steve encogiéndose de hombros. Danny se rió entre dientes mientras se levantaba por completo. "Oh si. Además, estoy bastante seguro de que naciste de esta manera, Steven ", dijo moviéndose desde su escritorio. Steve, sin embargo, no se movió para irse.

"Déjalo así, Steve ..., por favor", dijo el rubio en voz baja, "No es la gran cosa, y no tiene nada que ver con el trabajo".

"No", dijo el hombre más alto, esta vez cruzando los tobillos mientras se inclinaba aún más contra los únicos medios de escape de Danny, "Solo porque no tiene nada que ver con el trabajo no significa que no te afecte en el trabajo". "

Danny gimió y se reclinó contra su escritorio, agarrándose al borde mientras su corazón parecía alojarse en su estómago. Si tan solo Steve supiera lo nefastas que le parecían sus palabras a Danny, tanto como había luchado en los últimos meses para ocultar su creciente atracción. De muchas maneras esto podría ir mal si se atreviera a dar un paso más allá de los toques persistentes, las miradas juguetonas y las bromas burlonas.

Demonios, él y Steve acababan de llegar a un punto en el que podían pasar más de una hora sin dispararse mutuamente en el trabajo, e incluso habían empezado a pasar el fin de semana fuera del trabajo. Sobre todo con comida para llevar, cervezas y cualquier partido deportivo que saliera en la televisión en casa de Steve, pero aún así ... Danny estaba empezando a pensar en el otro hombre como algo parecido a un amigo. Tenía muy pocos de esos en esta maldita isla, y se negaba a arriesgarse a perder incluso a un medio amigo por algo tan simple como un enamoramiento.

"Estoy entrenado para soportar mucho, Danno, incluso el tratamiento silencioso de bastardos obstinados como tú", dijo Steve en voz baja, su sonrisa se desvaneció, "¿Qué pasa?" Por todas las expreciones faceles que Danny le había arrojado a Steve desde la formación del Five-0, que se había formado hace poco más de un año, el moreno no había tardado mucho en leer las caras de Danny.

"¡Bien!", Espetó Danny de repente, levantando las manos con resignación, "Rachel llamó y dijo que Stan quería invitarme a cenar este fin de semana en un lugar exclusivo que no podría pagar en un mes, debo conocerlo ya que él es más o menos el padre sustituto de Grace, porque no fue un golpe bajo, agregó, no, en absoluto, y ella casi me obliga a llevar a alguien. Dice que he estado aquí por un maldito año y medio, así que seguramente ya debería haber conocido a alguien para al menos llevarlo a cenar, y algunas tonterías sobre verme feliz. ¡Pero no conozco a nadie en esta isla abandonada porque tú y este trabajo ocupan aproximadamente el 95% de mi tiempo, y la mayoría del otro 5% es para Gracie! Así que amablemente vete a la mierda y déjame revolcarme en mi sufrimiento en paz, ¡así que o busco una excusa para cancelarlo sin parecer un gilipollas, o dejas que vaya a trabajar!

La cabeza de Danny se levantó una vez que terminó de despotricar, y Steve casi se mueve para hacer que deje caer la cabeza entre sus piernas para evitar que el rubio hiperventile. Entonces el dilema de Danny se descubrió, y luchó por mantener su rostro lo más neutral posible. "Podría ir contigo "dijo encogiéndose de hombros casualmente.

Danny juró que su cerebro entero se cortocircuitó en ese momento. "Espera, ¿qué?" Finalmente logró pronunciar, y supo que sus mejillas estaban rojas como un tomate. Steve se aclaró la garganta y finalmente se apartó de la puerta, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos. "Necesitas una cita, y no soy yo quien rechace una comida gratis", dijo claramente, su cuerpo era la viva imagen de ser casual. Si juega bien sus cartas ...

"¿Quieres ser mi acompañate?", Danny preguntó incrédulo, porque de ninguna manera en el infierno podría Steve haber recogido todas las pistas que prácticamente le había lanzado en la cara en los últimos meses. No es su Super SEAL, no Grado A, recto como una flecha, puro héroe estadounidense Steve McGarrett. El ojo izquierdo de Steve apenas se movió, pero Danny lo vio, y wow, se sintió como el gilipollas total que acababa de llamarse a sí mismo. "Olvidalo entonces. Solo estoy tratando de ayudar ", dijo Steve encogiéndose de hombros una vez más," Vamos, hemos hecho esperar a Kono lo suficiente".

Danny gimió una vez más cuando Steve se fue, la puerta se cerró tras él. Hable acerca de hurgar la pelota en la yarda 1. A Steve le había ido ligeramente mejor en eso de actuar como un ser humano real (y con eso, Danny quiso decir que se había detenido durante medio segundo antes de irrumpir en un tiroteo la semana pasada), pero que todavía era un robot armado. emocionalmente hablando. El hecho de que Danny hubiera notado la sacudida del ojo era un testimonio de lo dolorido que había estado el moreno, como si él no fuera lo suficientemente bueno para que Danny  _fingiera_  siquiera tener una cita para cenar.

"Joder con mi vida en este momento," el rubio estalló finalmente empujando su escritorio. No tenía la ni idea sobre cómo arreglar lo que acababa de romperse entre él y Steve, si había algo que arreglar, y todavía necesitaba desesperadamente un cita para esta maldita cena.


	2. Capítulo dos

**Capítulo dos**

 

Steve se acostó en su sofá temprano el viernes por la noche, con un pequeño vaso de su buen whisky escocés al alcance y un nuevo libro en la mano. Había sido una semana larga, llena de al menos dos persecuciones en coche, una dura pelea con un sospechoso resistiendo el arresto y largas reuniones con el gobernador sobre la capacidad del equipo para pasar por una gran cantidad de municiones de un año en el último mes.

Con un profundo suspiro, Steve tomó un sorbo del vaso, saboreando el rico sabor y la leve quemadura mientras tragaba el líquido marrón oscuro. Pasó a la última página que había dejado en el último libro de psicología social que un viejo compañero de la SEAL que le había enviado después de que Steve le había contado sobre su equipo de trabajo y lo que habían logrado en los últimos meses. Su compañero de equipo sabía cuánto le había gustado a Steve aprender sobre la mente humana y cómo la sociedad en su conjunto lo afectaba; ayudó a entender cómo ser un mejor SEAL, y aún más cuando se transfirió a la Inteligencia Naval.

La puerta principal se abrió, y Danny entró dando tumbos antes de que Steve pudiera levantarse del sofá, con un paquete de seis Longboards en una mano y una bolsa de papel marrón en la otra mano llena con lo que olía a comida china. "Uno de estos días, vas a recibir un disparo viniendo así aquí", refunfuñó, mirándolo por el borde de su libro, sin molestarse en guardarlo.

"' _El Efecto Lucifer: Comprender cuando buenas personas se vuelven malvadas'_. Wow, babe ..., estoy oficialmente impresionado ", dijo Danny mirando la portada del libro, pateando la puerta detrás de él. Steve respiró lentamente ante el comentario cariño que su compañero de trabajo le había dado. "¿Qué quieres, Daniel? ¿Aparte de asaltar mi casa? ", Preguntó sarcásticamente.

"Entrar ilegalmente implicaría que no me querían aquí. Y dado que tiendo a suministrarte comida y bebida, obviamente no estas en contra de mi presencia. Ergo, no estoy asaltando tu casa, Steven, "dijo Danny dirigiéndose a la cocina. Steve suspiró una vez más mientras escuchaba a Danny moverse por la cocina, como si perteneciera allí. Teniendo en cuenta cuántas veces había estado allí durante los últimos seis meses, incluso para compartir una cerveza después de un largo día, Steve sabía que no necesitaba ayuda para encontrar nada.

"Realmente espero que tengas hambre, babe, porque hay más que suficiente para los dos", llamó Danny desde la cocina. "No tengo hambre, Danno", respondió Steve, tratando de concentrarse en el libro que tenía en sus manos. Escuchó a Danny suspirar algo exasperado, incluso desde la cocina, y no pudo evitar sonreír. Danny creía firmemente que su jefe no comía lo suficiente como debería, a pesar de que Steve se ejercitaba con bastante rigor cada mañana. No podía mantener el nivel de condición física al que estaba acostumbrado si no comía lo suficiente, pero también sabía que Danny tenía la mayor racha de sobreprotección que había visto aparte de ...

Steve se sacudió levemente cuando un plato cayó sobre la mesa a su lado. "Come, Steven", dijo Danny, dejándose caer en el sillón reclinable, un Longboard abierto en una mano y un plato en la otra. "Como mucho más a menudo de lo que piensas que hago, Daniel", respondió Steve, "Además, es tarde, y no me gusta comer tan pesado tan cerca de mi hora de acostarme".

"¿Esa es la excusa de mierda que tratas de darme, babe?", Preguntó Danny con una sonrisa, "He estado aquí mucho más tarde que esto un viernes por la noche, y por lo general estás comiendo algo poco saludable. ¿Te va a doler un poco de comida?" Steve miró el plato a su lado, luego Danny por un largo momento.

"¿Qué quieres, Danny?" Preguntó finalmente, su mandíbula se crispó en leve molestia por razones en las que se negó siquiera a pensar. Era la razón por la que había estado planeando perderse en este libro durante unas horas antes de ir a la cama un poco más temprano. Danny, sin embargo, estaba decidido a no solo minar su autoridad en el trabajo, sino también su autoridad en su propio hogar.

"Yo solo ... quiero decir, es viernes por la noche, y no tengo a Gracie este fin de semana, así que ...", dijo Danny, prácticamente dando un traspié por la mirada en los ojos de Steve. El moreno no lo había mirado tan duramente desde el primer día que se conocieron. Había sido genuinamente herido por las duras palabras de Danny, y recién ahora comenzaba a mostrarselo realmente. Era como si todo el año que pasaron juntos no hubiera existido, y volvieran al punto de partida.

Tomando una respiración profunda, el rubio bajó los ojos hacia la botella que tenía en la mano, mientras recogía al azar la etiqueta mientras hablaba en voz baja: "Lo siento, Steve. Yo fui un idiota, lo sé, y debería habertelo dicho antes. Entonces ... lo siento, hombre, honestamente lo siento. Rachel siempre me pone un poco loco, y toda esa mierda que dijo sobre mí, lo solte y no quise hacerlo. Eso no fue lo que quise decir el martes, espero que lo sepas".

Steve no se movió para sentarse, ni siquiera para reconocer que había escuchado a Danny, y eso desconcertó al hombre más bajo por lo tranquilo que estabaa su compañero de trabajo. Su rostro no delató nada, y Danny habría apostado dinero que  _definitivamente_  era culpa de los Navy SEAL de los EE. UU.

"Mira, tú ... obviamente tu tenías planes para esta noche. Perdón por interrumpir ", dijo Danny colocando su botella de cerveza todavía llena sobre la mesa, "Dejaré la comida en caso de que te de hambre esta noche o ... este fin de semana o lo que sea. Y trataré de recordar tocar la próxima vez." Cuando finalmente se levantó, Steve dejó su libro sobre la mesa lentamente. Volvería a leerlo en algún momento de este fin de semana si lograba evitar que el HPD o el gobernador le dieran un caso.

"Creo que hay algo ... baloncesto esta noche ..., si quisieras quedarte", dijo en voz baja, sentándose y encendiendo la televisión. Danny dudó en moverse, y Steve no pudo evitar la sonrisa que le vino a la cara. "Como dijiste ... trajiste la comida y la bebida, por lo menos puedo poner el partido", dijo moviéndose para dejar espacio al rubio en el sofá.

Danny lentamente se sentó en el sofá, prácticamente recostado contra el costado para mantener una distancia considerable entre él y Steve. No tenía idea de lo que Steve estaba tramando, y realmente quería llegar a la puerta lo suficientemente rápido si esto era una estratagema para que Steve lo pusiera a distancia de ataque. "Por Dios, si fuera a golpearte, Danny, lo habría hecho hace 13 meses", dijo Steve riendo por la forma en que Danny miró sus manos con cautela, "Además, hay al menos otras 15 cosas que podría hacer para lastimarte a esta distancia, ninguno de los cuales es un golpe en la cara ".

"Estas loco, McGarrett," dijo Danny, aunque la sonrisa temblorosa de su rostro desmintió cualquier enojo. "En realidad, pasé mi última evaluación psicológica a la perfección. Puedo obtener los registros de Pearl si realmente los quieres ", dijo Steve, con una sonrisa más genuina en su rostro," tenía que hacerlo antes de mi último período de dos semanas". Danny se relajó un poco más y volvieron su atención a un juego de torneos de la NBA que salía de Los Ángeles, la tensión de los últimos días se desvaneció durante la cena y las bebidas y la genuina camaradería.

A medida que el juego avanzaba, Steve se encontró cada vez menos interesado. "Regresa al maldito libro, Steven", gruñó Danny con una sonrisa, inclinándose hacia adelante y plantando su botella de cerveza vacía sólidamente sobre la mesa de café, "No tienes que entretenerme, ya sabes. Estoy perfectamente contento viendo este juego yo solo". "No es cortés," dijo Steve en voz baja.

Danny sonrió y tomó el libro, leyendo el resumen mientras se rascaba la barba incipiente. "Esto realmente suena muy bien. ¿De dónde lo sacaste? ", Preguntó mirando a Steve. Las mejillas de la morena estaban teñidas de un tono rosado más claro, y mantuvo sus ojos en sus manos apretadas. Respiró lentamente antes de contestar, "Un viejo compañero de equipo de la SEAL con el que serví antes de regresar a Oahu ... Él me envía cosas así cada pocos meses".

"Eso es genial, babe", dijo Danny hojeando las páginas, sonriendo ante el lío que era la marca de Steve en los márgenes. Frases destacadas, notas e interpretaciones escritas en forma abreviada, incluso preguntas aparentes sobre fuentes adicionales de información. Tenía una gran mente para el trabajo policial, y Danny solía atribuirlo a su tiempo con los SEALS. Aclarándose la garganta, casualmente sostuvo el libro en la dirección de Steve.

Steve vacilantemente se lo quitó, mirando a Danny mientras los ojos del hombre se enfocaban en el juego. Cuando no hubo ningún comentario sarcástico ni risa burlona, los labios de Steve se tensaron. Levantó los pies hacia el sofá, abrió el libro y lo apoyó contra sus rodillas.

Para el momento en que el juego había terminado, Danny estaba agradablemente zumbado y medio dormido. Steve llamó a un taxi para que lo llevara al apartamento de Danny mientras él limpiaba eficientemente sus platos usados y tiraba las botellas de cerveza vacías. Danny entró penosamente a la cocina y se frotó los ojos vidriosos con las manos justo cuando Steve terminaba su llamada. "Vamos, amigo, te llevaré a casa", dijo Steve dirigiéndolo hacia la sala de estar.

"¿Cómo vas a llegar a casa?", Preguntó Danny, sin poder sofocar un gran bostezo. Steve sonrió y agarró las llaves del Camaro al lado de la puerta de entrada. "Volveré corriendo. Tengo que quemar toda esa porquería que me hiciste comer ", bromeó abriendo la puerta de entrada e indicando al rubio que saliera. Danny resopló y bromeó: "Te quedaste sin control, leyendo ese libro tuyo, estoy seguro de eso".

Steve no tardó en llegar al apartamento de Danny, y un taxi amarillo se detuvo justo cuando dejaba caer las llaves de Danny en su mano. "Mentiroso, mentiroso, pantalones en llamas", dijo Danny con una sonrisa perezosa mientras su amigo se dirigía al taxi, "¡Oye, McGarrett!" Steve miró por encima del hombro y preguntó: "¿Sí, Daniel?"

"¿Realmente me acompañarías?" Preguntó Danny yendo hacia él, con esa sonrisa perezosa aún en su lugar. Steve reconoció la sonrisa; era uno de sus favoritos. Todo el cuerpo de Danny se relajó con esa sonrisa, no parecía cargar constantemente el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros cuando sonreía así. Pero cuando finalmente se dio cuenta de la pregunta que Danny le había hecho, todo su rostro palideció, completamente cogido por sorpresa.

Vaciló lo suficiente para que Danny pusiera los ojos en blanco y añadiera: "Como dijiste, necesito una cita y no eres de los que rechazan una comida gratis, especialmente una elegante como esta. Podemos fingir por una noche ".

"Sí ... Sí, lo haré, Danny", dijo Steve en voz baja, con la garganta repentinamente seca. "OK, está bien. La reserva es a las 6:30, así que pasaré por ti para llegar alrededor de las 5:00. Ya sabes cómo es el tráfico en fin de semana en el centro de la ciudad ", dijo Danny aplaudiendo antes de regresar al apartamento. No fue hasta que el taxi llegó a la carretera que Steve se dio cuenta de que su amigo lo iría a recoger, que no se estaban reuniendo en el restaurante.

Mierda ... ¿en qué se había metido él solo?


	3. Capítulo tres

**Capítulo tres**

 

Danny se paro nerviosamente en frente de la entrada de la casa de Steve la noche siguiente, sintiendo una fina capa de sudor debajo de su camisa blanca prensada intentando empapar la tela. Casi se había echado atrás en una esquina esperando hasta el último minuto para encontrar otra cita para cenar esta noche, claro, pero parte de él se deleitaba con la oportunidad de mostrarle a Steve así.

Rachel nunca lo había juzgado por su bisexualidad, y se había mantenido fiel a ella desde su primera cita en Nueva Jersey. Había tenido algunas citas a ciegas desde su llegada a Oahu, con hombres y mujeres, pero Danny sabía que tenía que establecerse sólidamente dentro de HPD incluso antes de considerar algo más que una cita casual o dos, y teniendo en cuenta cuán desastrosamente horrible había sido su divorcio. El rubio no estaba exactamente pensando en meterse en el grupo local de citas. Entonces, el teniente comandante Steve McGarrett había irrumpido en su vida ...

"Joder, realmente habías pensado eso, Daniel, sí, lo has hecho. ¿Qué demonios estabas pensando? Quiero decir, en serio, esto es tan estúpido, nunca va a funcionar. No hay forma de que lo hagas sin ponerte el pie en la boca al menos tres veces. Y, hombre, Rachel va a saltar con toda esa mierda, porque es una malvada perra vengativa, y nunca escucharás el final. ¡Joder, joder, JODER! "Danny divagó, golpeando el volante repetidamente con frustración.

Tomando algunas respiraciones profundas para tratar de bajar su frecuencia cardíaca (y su presión sanguínea), Danny miró la puerta cerrada de Steve como si escondiera el mayor premio y la maldición más grande que alguna vez haya tenido en su vida. "Joder", susurró una vez más, finalmente saliendo del auto.

Se frotó las sudorosas palmas en los pantalones de su traje negro, esperando que la humedad se evaporara cuando llegaran a su destino. Tenía la mano en el pomo de la puerta antes de darse cuenta de que se había acercado a la puerta, y el rubio se detuvo, recordando su promesa de la noche anterior. Dejando escapar un suspiro tembloroso, levantó la mano y golpeó con fuerza la gruesa puerta de roble.

Le tomó mucho tiempo a Steve para responder, el tiempo suficiente para que Danny casi comenzara a entrar en pánico otra vez. Tal vez Steve había cambiado de opinión. Tal vez estaba jugando en el océano como el maldito Aquaman y había perdido la noción del tiempo. Demonios, tal vez estaba tan atrapado en su libro, que se había desconectado ...

"Danny, oye, lo siento, estaré listo en solo un minuto, lo juro", dijo Steve apresuradamente una vez que abrió la puerta, y Danny apenas tuvo tiempo para hablar antes de que el otro hombre subiera las escaleras. "Ya sabes, estoy un poco conmocionado, babe. Imaginé que ya estarías en el porche cuando aparcara, "bromeó Danny antes de cerrar la puerta silenciosamente detrás de él.

"Uh, sí ..., tuve un par de diligencias al ir a correr esta mañana, tomó mucho más tiempo de lo que esperaba", dijo Steve. Danny se guardó las llaves en el bolsillo y lentamente se sentó en el borde del sillón reclinable, escuchando a Steve moverse por el piso de arriba. Trató de no pensar en todas las formas en que esta noche podría salir mal, más de lo que ya se le había ocurrido.

Los pasos de Steve descendiendo por las escaleras detrás de él captaron su atención, y Danny se quedó boquiabierto al verlo. Su amigo aparentemente había decidido ir a por todas. El uniforme azul marino de la marina de guerra se pegaba al ágil cuerpo de Steve de una manera en la que Danny nunca había prestado atención antes, no como ahora. Parecía recién lavado y hecho a medida, como si ...

"Babe, por favor no me digas que pasaste el día en la tintorería", dijo Danny en voz baja. Steve trató de quitarle importancia un encogimiento de hombros indiferente, pero Danny vio la culpa avergonzada en sus ojos. "Quise hacerlo hace un tiempo, de todos modos", dijo Steve retirando lentamente la chaqueta y agarrando una percha que había dejado colgando sobre la barandilla, "No ire en el coche vistiéndolo, se arrugará". "

Danny sonrió levemente y sacudió la cabeza con asombro. "Te lo debo una por esto, Steve", dijo en voz baja. Steve lo saludó mientras colocaba cuidadosamente la chaqueta en la percha.

"No me refiero a eso", Danny continuó sacando las llaves del auto del bolsillo, solo para darle algo que ver con sus manos antes de que terminara arrojando la precaución al viento antes de ir a cenar. "Siempre estas ahí para mí ... como siempre lo haces. Y el uniforme ayuda ".

"Fue esto o los BDU", dijo Steve con una pequeña sonrisa, tratando de que su cuerpo no reaccionara a las palabras de Danny. Tenía que recordar que esto era solo un juego, solo algo para llevar a Danny a una cena a la que no quería ir en primer lugar. Danny resopló y dijo: "Estoy seguro de que te ves tan bien. ¿Estás listo?"

Esta vez, Steve se sonrojó, pero agachó la cabeza para ocultarlo. "Sí, vamos antes de que dejes un charco de sudor en mi piso", dijo bromeando. "Este calor va a ser la causa de mi muerte, te lo digo en sero", bromeó Danny, abriendo la puerta y configurando el código de alarma cuando Steve lo dejó afuera.

"Acabas de..."

"Steven, sigues olvidando qué buen detective soy, y con qué frecuencia tengo que poner la alarma cuando salgo un viernes o sábado por la noche. De lo contrario, nunca lo harías ", dijo Danny presionando suavemente su espalda y cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos.

El viaje al centro de Waikiki fue inusualmente silencioso. Steve no se había opuesto a que Danny manejara, incluso se había ofrecido a pagar por el servicio de aparcacoches cuando Danny se detuvo en la entrada del Royal Hawaiian. "Steve ..." comenzó Danny mientras esperaban en la fila, dejando escapar un suspiro tembloroso. "Danny, no debes ponerte nervioso por esto, nunca dejaré que te reduzca", dijo Steve gentilmente apretando su antebrazo, "Solo piensa en eso como una operación encubierta. Lo has hecho muchas veces ".

"No así, nunca algo como esto", dijo Danny, su risa teñida con un toque de histeria. Steve miró a Danny con una inclinación de cabeza, esperando a que se expandiera en ese pensamiento. Danny finalmente llegó al frente de la fila, puso el auto en el parque y saltó del asiento del conductor antes de que su boca lo metiera en un serio problema.

Steve suspiró y se deslizó en su cubierta antes de subir lentamente por el lado del pasajero, agarrando su chaqueta de su lugar de descanso en el asiento trasero. Fue a sacar su billetera del bolsillo trasero, pero el ayuda de cámara le hizo un gesto para que se fuera. "Para los militares y para los del cumplimiento de la ley gratis, señor", la joven nativa de la isla dijo cordialmente: "Gracias por su servicio y disfrute de su estadía en el Royal Hawaiian". Antes de que Steve pudiera decir que solo estaba allí para cenar, la joven dama ya estaba en el Camaro y se alejaba.

Danny se paseó ansiosamente frente a las puertas de entrada del restaurante Azure, tratando de entrar él mismo cuando Steve se acercó, con una sonrisa cariñosa en la cara. "Danno, por favor ...", dijo deteniendo al rubio con un gentil agarre en su brazo, "¿Confías en mí, amigo?"

"Por supuesto que sí, Steven, no hagas preguntas estúpidas", espetó Danny tirando de su brazo y reanudando su ritmo. Steve cerró los ojos y tomó una respiración tranquilizadora. Entendía el nerviosismo de Danny, realmente lo hacía, pero esto era un desastre si no lograba tranquilizar a su amigo. Sacó un pequeño pañuelo negro del bolsillo y se puso delante de Danny, deteniendo el ritmo del hombre una vez más.

"Quédate quieto, Daniel", dijo humildemente, apretando su hombro lo suficientemente fuerte como para detenerlo, "Quédate quieto y escucha, maldita sea". La mano libre de la morena se movió para rozar las gotas de sudor en la frente de Danny, y Danny dejó escapar un aliente estremecido.

"Te llamo mi copia de seguridad todo el tiempo, Danno, así que confía en mí para ser tu copia de seguridad esta noche, ¿de acuerdo?" Steve continuó en voz baja, "No me hubiera ofrecido a ir si no creyera que -  _tú_  - podrías lograr esto, ¿de acuerdo? "

Danny sonrió y sacudió la cabeza con asombro. "¿Y por qué estás tan seguro de esto?", Preguntó, sus manos descansando suavemente en la cintura de Steve por su propia cuenta. Si su cercanía molestaba a Steve, el hombre más alto no lo dejaba ver.

Steve devolvió el pañuelo a su bolsillo antes de encogerse de hombros levemente. "No creo que sepas cómo fallar, Danno", dijo en voz baja, "No es una opción para ti. Tú ... Habrías sido un SEAT increíble, amigo." Una lenta sonrisa se extendió por la cara de Danny y cuidadosamente apretó las caderas de Steve en reconocimiento de tal cumplido.

"¿Deberíamos entrar, babe?" Preguntó levantando su mano derecha. Steve sonrió tímidamente (y esa era una cara que Danny quería ver más) y colocó cuidadosamente su mano izquierda en la palma abierta de Danny. Sus dedos se unieron naturalmente, y los dos hombres se dirigieron a uno de los restaurantes hoteleros más populares de Honolulu con un poco más de confianza.


	4. Capítulo cuatro

**Capítulo cuatro**

 

La mandíbula de Rachel prácticamente golpeó el suelo cuando vio a su ex marido y a su 'cita' entrar por el vestíbulo del iluminado restaurante, y Danny no pudo evitar la sonrisa de satisfacción que le vino a la cara. Cambiaría cada centavo en su misera cuenta de ahorro para mantener esa imagen permanentemente marcada en su memoria. "Rachel", la saludó cortésmente, su sonrisa se extendió en una sonrisa en toda regla mientras luchaba por responder.

"Um ..., comandante McGarrett, es ... es encantador verle de nuevo", dijo Rachel mirando a los dos hombres, frunciendo el ceño cuando vio sus manos entrelazadas. "Señora Edwards, "dijo Steve sonriendo también y extendiendo su mano libre, "Agradecemos la invitación". Rachel tragó nerviosamente y tomó su mano en un apretón rápido pero flojo antes de casi apartase cuando Stan se acercó.

"Debería ser solo un minuto, cariño. Danny ... ", Stan habló, mientras él también se daba cuenta de quién acompañó al ex marido de su esposa," Um ... ¿Comandante McGarrett? "

Danny no pudo evitar pensar que esta era la mejor decisión que había tomado, resoplando ante el shock puro en la cara de Stan. Rachel pensó que sería capaz de pasar la noche divirtiéndose a su costa, pero cuando la mano de Steve se apretó alrededor de él un tanto protectoramente, él supo que (al menos por ahora) él y Steve tenían la sartén por el mango.

"Señor Edwards, me alegro de volver a verle, señor. "Steve dijo finalmente quitándose la chaqueta, "Gracias por la invitación a cenar. Intenté convencer a Danny para que probara el Azure por un tiempo". Rachel se aclaró la garganta bruscamente y tosió bastante como una dama.

Danny honestamente trató de ocultar su risa, lo hizo. Steve lo miró con esa maldita sonrisa cariñosa, sus ojos azules brillantes con su propio humor. "Edwards, grupo de cuatro", llamó un camarero detrás de ellos. "¿Listos?" Rachel salió corriendo en un movimiento rapido y atrayendo la atención del joven con un solo dedo levantado.

"Um, he escuchado que Azure tiene algunos de los mariscos más frescos de la isla", Stan habló lentamente, tratando de mantener su mirada lejos de las manos entrelazadas de los dos hombres, "¿Has ... estado aquí? ¿antes de...?"

Steve se volvió hacia él y negó con la cabeza. "Trate de convencer a Danno de que hay más comida en la vida que la italiana, ha sido una larga batalla, Stan", dijo riendo entre dientes, "pero cuando me contó sobre la invitación, tuve que aceptarla inmediatamente solo para que probara sashimi por primera vez."

Danny dejó escapar una risa sarcástica y dijo: "Steven, acepté comer marisco. No acepté comer marisco crudo ", dijo. Parecía que Steve tenía todo un plan establecido en este juego para sus interacciones; solo podía esperar, sabiendo que la capacidad de Steve para pensar en planes rivalizaba con la suya.

Steve suspiró y lo miró, acariciando con el pulgar la piel de Danny mientras le preguntaba: "¿Alguna vez te haría hacer algo que no quieres hacer, Daniel?" Las mejillas de Danny se tiñeron de un rojo pálido por la mirada intensa que le daba del moreno, y el aliento de Steve se encontró atrapado en su garganta. Rachel se aclaró la garganta y tiró de su hombro, "Si están listos, caballeros..."

Danny finalmente miró a Stan y a ella y dijo: "Después de ti". La mandíbula de Rachel se crispó con leve enojo y colocó una mano alrededor del codo de Stan, haciendo un gesto al camarero para que los condujera a su mesa. Danny sonrió y retiró su mano del agarre de Steve, solo para colocar su mano en la parte baja de la espalda del hombre más alto. "¿Esto está bien?", Susurró.

"Sí", respiró Steve, tratando de recordar lo que significaba respirar profundamente. Sintiendo la piel de Danny contra la suya, incluso solo por tomarse de la mano, había sido mejor que cualquier cosa que hubiera sentido en mucho tiempo. Sus ingeniosas bromas, la forma en que las pupilas de Danny se habían expandido ante la última pregunta de Steve, el SEAL sentía que no podía hacer que sus pulmones funcionaran bien ahora por él. Esto era solo un juego, absolutamente no podía olvidar ese hecho. Cualquier otra cosa era un riesgo que Steve no podía permitirse.

Los llevaron a una pequeña mesa en el patio cubierto del restaurante, que les proporcionó una vista perfecta de la puesta de sol sobre el océano. Steve fue a quitarse la chaqueta, pero Danny se agarró las mangas por detrás. "Déjame, babe", dijo en voz baja, deslizando las mangas por los brazos de Steve con cuidado, "No quieres arrugarla, ¿recuerdas?"

Danny sabía cómo se sentía Steve por estar confinado en entornos sociales, por lo que colocó la chaqueta en el respaldo de la silla más cercana a ellos, por lo que el rubio estaría al lado de la barandilla y su "cita" tenía una ruta de escape. Sacó la silla antes de finalmente mirar a Steve.

"Gracias, Danno", susurró Steve. Sabía exactamente por qué Danny había elegido el asiento interior, pero luego el rubio tuvo que irse y de hecho sacó su silla. Esa sonrisa tímida regresó a su rostro, y oh sí, esa era una cara que Danny definitivamente podría volverse adicto a causar.

"Entonces ... ¿cuánto tiempo han estado en esto, Daniel?" Preguntó Rachel una vez que los dos hombres estuvieron sentados. "¿'Esto' Rachel? ¿En serio? "Danny preguntó tenso. "Solo es una pregunta", le preguntó abriendo el menú que tenía delante.

"Vamos a hacer seis meses como pareja, Rachel, si eso es lo que estás preguntando", dijo casualmente. "Oh ... bueno ... nunca dijiste nada, Daniel", dijo, con los ojos todavía en su menú, pero Steve pudo ver el rubor rosado que manchaba sus mejillas. Su mandíbula se tensó al ver el juicio en su postura; ella se volvió a casar, entonces ¿qué le importaba con quién saliera Danny, y mucho menos si elegía salir con hombres? Steve nunca lo haría, nunca  _podría_ comenzar a juzgarlo por eso, y odiaba que Rachel pensara que tenía derecho a hacerlo.

"Bueno, ciertamente estamos contentos de que pudieras salir esta noche, Comandante", Stan habló, tratando de aliviar algo de la tensión, "Lo sé, um ..., Five-0 se mantiene bastante ocupado." Steve asintió con la cabeza y dijo: "Sí, lo estamos. Pero, ya sabes, intentamos tomar descansos cuando las oportunidades se presentan. Como dije, apreciamos la invitación ".

Stan parecía un tipo agradable, pero se había visto atrapado en el drama de Rachel y Danny. Steve no podía culpar al hombre por al menos tratar de construir una relación amistosa entre él y Danny, teniendo en cuenta el tiempo que pasa con Grace.

Rachel resopló suavemente y negó con la cabeza. "Eres el jefe, Comandante. Estoy seguro de que tú y Danny 'descansan' cada vez que te apetezca", dijo arqueando una ceja. Los ojos de Stan  _y_  Danny se dispararon hacia ella en estado de shock, pero Steve habló antes de que Danny pudiera, bastante seguro de que el rubio hecho que los echaran antes incluso de tomar su primer trago.

"Sí, Rachel, soy el jefe del equipo de trabajo, lo que significa que tengo la responsabilidad de mantener a esta isla y a mi equipo a salvo de todas las amenazas", dijo Steve simplemente, "pero cuando tengo la oportunidad de sacar a Danny, especialmente a un lugar agradable como este, sí, tomamos el día de descanso. Pero eso tiene menos que ver con cómo manejo Five-0, y mucho más con lo que siento por Danny. Es extremadamente posible mantener las dos ideas separadas." Miró a Rachel con los ojos, desafiándola en silencio a seguir presionándolo. Por Danny, no habían límites que no cruzaría esa noche para protegerlo.

"Buenas noches, mi nombre es Ahi, seré su camarero esta noche. ¿Le gustaría hacer un pedido de bebida para comenzar la velada?", Dijo un joven cortésmente al lado de Steve. "¿Longboard está bien?", Le preguntó Steve a Danny. "Sí, claro, babe", dijo Danny en voz baja, finalmente mirando el menú frente a él. Él no era muy quisquilloso en absoluto, pero algunas de estas cosas, nunca había oído hablar de ellas.

"Estaba bromeando sobre el sashimi, Danny", dijo Steve riéndose ante la mirada tensa en la cara de su amigo. Steve sabía que las palabras de Rachel ya se habían metido bajo su piel, y esperaba devolverle esa sonrisa perezosa que había visto la noche anterior. "No, es, eh ..., en realidad suena bien. Quiero decir, por qué no", dijo Danny sonriéndole. Steve sonrió un poco más viendo que la tensión de los hombros del otro hombre bajaba.

Una vez que llegaron las bebidas y se hicieron las órdenes para cenar, Stan y Danny comenzaron a relajarse mientras el tema de conversación se volvía hacia Grace. "Ella es realmente una niña maravillosa, Danny. Sé que me he ido mucho por mi trabajo, pero cuando nos juntamos, ella es solo una alegría ", dijo Stan con una sonrisa genuina.

"Lo aprecio, Stan. Hago mi mejor esfuerzo con ella, ya sabes ", dijo Danny, "a veces es un poco revoltosa, eso es seguro. Pero ... ella es mi monito. Haría cualquier cosa por ella". Steve vio esa sonrisa perezosa que tanto le gustaba en la cara de Danny, y no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de satisfacción. Si algo podía hacer que Danny olvidara que se suponía que debía estar en una cita falsa, y mucho menos cuánto odiaba estar cerca de su ex esposa por más de 5 minutos, era hablra de su tema favorito, y eso siempre sin ninguna duda, Gracie.

Los tres hombres pasaron la mayor parte de las siguientes dos horas hablando acerca de Grace, cómo se había aclimatado a Oahu, su creciente círculo de amigos, cualquier problema que le había contado a Danny que el rubio sintiera que Stan debería ser consciente de eso ya que podría afectar a su creciente relación. Verdaderamente no había una prioridad más alta en la vida de Danny que proteger a su Grace, asegurarse de que la isla que se hubiera convertido en su hogar y que estuviera tan segura como él pudiera consguirlo, que ella tuviera todo lo que razonablemente podía proporcionarle, y sobre todo, que ella supiera lo mucho que la amaba.

Cuando el camarero finalmente se llevó sus platos de postre, dejando un tercer Longboard para Steve y Danny, así como un vaso de vino para Stan y Rachel, Steve se relajó en su silla y apoyó su brazo en el respaldo de la silla de Danny. Sus dedos acariciando casualmente el hombro del rubio. Habían hecho eso durante la cena, intercambiando miradas persistentes, compartiendo toques por encima y debajo de la mesa, riéndose de las cosas más pequeñas. Había sido una de las mejores noches que Steve había tenido en mucho tiempo, y sabía que su amigo también lo había disfrutado.

"¿Lo sabe?" Preguntó Rachel de repente, frunciendo el ceño resaltando sus rasgos generalmente beatíficos, "¿Sobre esto?" Danny se tensó ante la indignación y el juicio en su voz, y Steve inmediatamente movió su mano hacia el muslo de Danny. Danny respiró hondo y respondió: "No, Rachel, no lo sabe. Aún estabam..."

"¿Seis meses juntos y no le has dicho a nuestra hija de 9 años que estás saliendo con tu jefe?" Rachel dijo sarcásticamente, "¿Me tomas por tonta, Daniel?" Danny soltó un bufido y dijo: "Tú no quiero responder a eso, Rachel".

"Rachel, por favor. Danny y Steve tuvieron la amabilidad de hacer un hueco en sus horarios para venir a cenar esta noche, porque Grace es la máxima prioridad para todos nosotros ", Stan habló con un suspiro.

"Y no es como si Danny no hubiera querido decirle.  _Le_  pedí que no lo hiciera ", agregó Steve tensamente. Había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces había desviado las preguntas de Rachel esta noche, y su cerebro estaba empezando a desgastarse.

"¿Entonces  _tomaste_  la decisión de mentirle a mi hija sobre esto? A pesar de lo peligroso que es tu trabajo, por mucho que ya haya pasado por todo el país y me haya divorciado, ¿decidiste que era mejor para ella no saber que su padre está en una relación seria con un  _hombre_? ", Le espetó Rachel a él.

"¿Cuál es tu verdadero problema con esto, Rachel?" Danny respondió, haciendo un gesto entre él y Steve, "¿Que estoy en una relación con un hombre, o que estoy en una relación con Steve? Porque sabías todo de mí,  _todo_ de mí, desde el primer día ".

"Mi  _verdadero_   _problema_ , como dices tan elocuentemente, Daniel, es la idea de que mi hija ha pasado quién sabe cuánto tiempo con ustedes dos, y ella piensa en  _él"_ , dijo Rachel gesticulando hacia Steve, su voz llena de Desdén, "Como nada más que un tío de la isla, y le estás mintiendo acerca de algo tan grande como que ambos estan saliendo. Ella está siendo criada en estándares más altos que eso, y tú bien sabes muy bien. Además de todo esto, seis meses después, ¿y aún no estás seguro de que esto sea serio? No soy tan tonta. O es más grave de lo que quieres admitir, o simplemente ... ¿cuál es la frase grosera que tanto aman los estadounidenses? Oh.... folla-amigos".

Stan golpeó su mano sobre la mesa y miró a su esposa. "Es suficiente, Rachel, y lo digo en serio. Hemos pasado la mayor parte de dos horas tranquilos y lo han demostrado. Si no está claro para ti que Steve y Danny están en una relación sólida y estable, y Grace sigue siendo su principal prioridad, es porque no quieres verlo", dijo enfadado, "Demonios, estoy tan escandalizado por lo que piensas sobre esto, pero su relación no es asunto nuestro. El bienestar de Grace si que lo es, y hasta donde puedo decir, ella es tan importante para Danny como lo ha sido alguna vez, si no más, ahora que se ha asentado y está echando raíces sólidas en esta isla".

Las mejillas de Rachel se sonrojaron ante la advertencia, y Danny dejó escapar un suspiro lento. "Stan, gracias por la cena. Pero creo que es mejor si Steve y yo salimos de aquí ahora", dijo apartándose de la mesa. Stan asintió y se levantó, extendiendo su mano sobre la mesa. "Gracias por venir esta noche, Danny, Comandante," dijo respetuosamente.

Danny también se levantó lentamente y estrechó su mano sólidamente. "Aprecio la invitación, Stan. Vamos, tal vez nunca hagas esto otra vez, ¿de acuerdo? "Dijo con una sonrisa mientras Steve estaba a su lado. Stan sonrió y dijo, "Claro, Danny." Danny cuidadosamente quitó la chaqueta de Steve del respaldo de su silla y lo ayudó a ponerselo, incluso teniendo cuidado al abotonarsela.

"Gracias, Danno", susurró Steve, al ver la tensión en los claros ojos azules del rubio. "Claro, babe", susurró Danny mientras Steve finalmente se movía hacia el pasillo, su mirada moviéndose hacia Rachel, "tengo a Grace el próximo fin de semana. Por favor, asegúrese de que esté lista cuando llegue allí. Me gustaría no tener que cortar las miserables 48 horas que tengo con ella más de lo necesario ".

Rachel fue a hablar, pero Stan dijo: "Ella estará lista, Danny. Tienes mi palabra". Rachel simplemente levantó su copa de vino, con su mandíbula apretada y sus labios pellizcados en un ceño fruncido. Steve tomó la mano izquierda de Danny y lo alejó de la mesa antes de que Rachel o Danny pudieran tirar más mierda. No fue hasta que estuvieron de vuelta en el Camaro, y ya a medio camino de regreso a la casa de Steve, que el filtro de Danny finalmente se rompió.

"Esa maldita perra, sentarte allí y tratarme,  _tratarte_ , como mierda en sus tacones altos. Porque Dios no quiera, estoy realmente feliz, en realidad en una relación estable por primera vez en más de una década, que el cielo no permita que tenga a alguien en mi vida con quien disfruto pasar el tiempo, alguien con quien mi hija le gusta pasar el tiempo, no lo  _quiera_. ¡que sea un hombre! "Gritó Danny mientras aceleraba a través del tráfico con una intensidad que Steve solo creía pensar que estaba reservada para perseguir a un sospechoso, "Quien se cree ella para sentarse allí y juzgarme,  _juzgarme_ , ¡por atreverme a intentar hacer un hogar para mí en esta maldita isla!

Steve sabía que Danny podría seguir durante horas, especialmente con la forma en que su mano derecha había comenzado a cortar el espacio entre ellos. Con un suave suspiro, rápidamente agarró la extremidad con su mano izquierda, unió sus dedos y apoyó su mano derecha encima de ellos.

Danny se detuvo a mitad de la frase y miró al moreno, atrapado en algún lugar entre la sorpresa y el cariño. Steve no dijo una palabra, solo mantuvo su agarre en la mano de Danny, acariciando distraídamente la piel mientras miraba por la ventana. "¿Babe ...?" Danny preguntó en voz baja.

Steve emitió un suave zumbido de reconocimiento, sus ojos se movieron hacia la cara de Danny. "Nosotros, um ... La cita ha terminado, ya sabes. Ya no tenemos que hacer esto, "Danny dijo en voz baja. Steve tragó lentamente mientras miraba sus manos juntas. Apretó una ultima vez y soltó la mano de Danny, volviendo su mirada al paisaje que pasaba.

Danny reconoció esa mirada de inmediato. Era la misma mirada que Steve tuvo cuando prácticamente se rió en su rostro por sugerir que fueran a cenar juntos.  _De ninguna manera, el rubio pensó con incredulidad, Cristo, Williams, realmente eres un idiota. Quiero decir, en serio, eres un detective_.

El resto del viaje se hizo en silencio, y Steve estaba a medio camino del coche antes de que Danny pusiera el Camaro en el estacionamiento. "¡Steve, espera!", Danny llamó apresurándose desde su asiento, apoyándose en el techo del auto, "¡Oye, espera!"

Steve se detuvo cuando llegó al porche, tomando una respiración profunda antes de enfrentar al rubio. "Sí, Danno", preguntó con indiferencia. Danny sonrió y dijo: "No pudimos terminar nuestros Longboards en Azure, y estoy bastante seguro de que todavía tienes más de ese que traje anoche. Incluso te dejaré solo con tu libro, si quieres. Solo quiero olvidar todo lo que se dijo esta noche, ya sabes".

Steve fue a argumentar en contra, necesitaba tiempo para descomprimir toda la noche, volver a poner su máscara en su sitio donde Danny no podía ver a través de ella tan fácilmente, cuando finalmente se dio cuenta de la sonrisa. "Supongo que es aun es temprano", dijo volteándose antes de abrir la puerta y dirigirse al interior, "puedo tomar una cerveza o dos, supongo".

Danny asintió con la cabeza y se apresuró a alcanzarlo. Sabía que él y su Super SEAL iban a compartir mucho más que una copa antes de que terminara la noche.


	5. Capítulo cinco

**Capítulo cinco**

 

Danny se quitó la chaqueta una vez estuvo dentro de la casa de Steve, mirando al otro hombre desaparecer en la cocina. Se dejó caer en el sofá y se estiró para aflojar su corbata, dejando que el aire fresco de la casa lo cubriera mientras se relajaba en los cojines. Se pasó las manos por la cara y dejó escapar con un gemido cansado. Ni siquiera eran las 9 p.m., y solo quería dormir las próximas 12 horas.

"Aquí, amigo", Steve dijo momentos después, sosteniendo una botella abierta de Longboard. "Qué jodida escena la de esta noche, Steven", dijo Danny en voz baja, tomando la botella y engullendo la mitad del contenido en unos momentos. Steve se aclaró la garganta y se desabrochó los botones de la chaqueta del uniforme antes de sentarse a la derecha de Danny.

"La comida era buena, al menos", dijo descansando contra los cojines también, cerrando los ojos. "Sí.... Buena la del sashimi ", respondió Danny volteando la botella medio vacía en sus manos. "Mmm. No he tenido un sashimi tan bueno en mucho tiempo", murmuró Steve bebiendo de su botella. Ninguno de los dos se movió para encender el televisor, simplemente disfrutando del silencio después de unas pocas horas tumultuosas.

"¿Steve?" Preguntó Danny cuando el silencio se había extendido entre ellos el tiempo suficiente como para que su mente decidiera que era mejor comenzar a pensar en todo sobre sus interacciones durante la cena. Steve suspiró suavemente, reconociendo el tono con el que Danny pronunciaba su nombre. Podía desviar cualquier pregunta que Danny le lanzara, o ... ignorarla. Estaba demasiado agotado mentalmente. Tomó otro sorbo de su cerveza antes de preguntar: "¿Sí, Danno?"

"¿Por qué seis meses?", Preguntó Danny en voz baja, sus ojos recorriendo las manos de Steve, que se había apretado alrededor de su botella de cerveza. "¿Seis meses qué?", Preguntó Steve en voz baja. Danny sonrió tristemente y lentamente lo miró de frente, dejando que su mirada permaneciera en la chaqueta abierta del uniforme.

El color azul oscuro parecía casi negro con la tenue luz de la sala de estar, pero las hileras de premios que Steve había ganado a lo largo de su tiempo en el ejército y el tridente dorado del SEAL de la marina de guerra parecían brillar un poco más de lo normal. Steve era el hombre más orgulloso que Danny hubiera conocido en su vida; se deleitaba sinceramente con el hecho de que era un SEAL distinguido y muy condecorado, incluso si solo estaba en las Reservas ahora debido a su papel en Five-0. Los ojos de Danny fueron lentamente atraídos por el punto de pulso en el cuello de Steve; el rubio sintió como físicamente podía ver el ritmo cardíaco de Steve de repente disparándose.

"¿Por qué dijiste que ...? ¿Por qué seis meses, Steven? ", Preguntó en voz baja. La mandíbula de Steve se apretó, sus fosas nasales ardiendo mientras inhalaba. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco y en realidad comenzó a temblar mientras luchaba por mantener tanto como podía esa máscara de indiferencia. "Oye, es fácil, babe. No es la gran cosa ", dijo Danny estirandose hacia adelante y apoyando una mano en el antebrazo del moreno, "Se acabó la cita, ¿recuerdas? Solo estamos nosotros aquí ".

Steve dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso y tomó otro sorbo de cerveza, tomando tanto tiempo como pudo para tragar el líquido frío antes de mirar a su amigo. "Los petroglifos, Danny", dijo en voz baja, "Eso ... Los petroglifos, ¿de acuerdo? "Dejando que sus ojos se cerraran, esperó a que sus palabras tuvieran sentido para Danny, y que Danny se burlara abiertamente de él, justo como lo había hecho esa semana.

Cuando el silencio continuó extendiéndose entre ellos, el SEAL encontró la tarea de simplemente respirar cada vez más desalentadora. Pero por su propia vida, no podía obligarse a abrir los ojos, a ver esa sonrisa burlona en la cara de Danny que sabía que estaría allí, no podía soportar ese tipo de rechazo, no de Danny.

El sonido de una botella golpeando la mesa de café se registró vagamente en sus oídos, pero fue la mano de Danny deslizándose desde su antebrazo hasta su cuello lo que hizo que sus ojos se abrieran. "¿Tanto tiempo, Steven?", Preguntó Danny en voz baja, una combinación de esperanza, deseo desesperado y completo terror brillando en sus ojos. Steve asintió vacilante, porque el juicio y la burla que había esperado estaban ausentes, y él ya no sabía exactamente que esperar.

"Más tiempo que eso, Danno, mucho más, pero ... los petroglifos ... llevándote hasta allí ...", dijo lentamente, sus ojos cayeron a la boca del rubio porque, joder, todo obviamente había sido lanzado por la ventana tan pronto como sugirió ir a la cita de su amigo esta noche. La respiración de Danny se detuvo cuando la mano derecha de Steve se envolvió alrededor de su antebrazo. Cuando el castaño bajó la guardia, ¿realmente bajó la guardia? Danny no estaba preparado para la expresión realmente expresiva de Steve cuando eso sucedió.

"Oh, babe ...", Danny susurró: "Dios, tengo que ser el idiota más despistado de este lado del Pacífico". Steve ladeó los labios, pero él respondió: "No es exactamente como si fuera todo tan sincero contigo, con cualquiera, Danno. ¿Estás ... realmente ...? "Danny levantó la boca y asintió ante la pregunta no formulada de su amigo.

"Lo descubrí bastante pronto la verdad, pero ... siendo un recién llegado no era exactamente propicio para explorar", respondió, "Rachel fue la relación más larga que tuve, y eso no acabo bien. Pensé que si una vez que finalmente lleguara aquí, mi única preocupación real sería hacer mi trabajo en HPD y estar allí para Gracie. Entonces este ... este tipo aparece en medio de la escena de mi crimen, decide que va a tomar el control de mi vida, y no tengo nada que decir al respecto ".

"Podrías haber dicho que no", dijo Steve sonriendo. Danny resopló y dijo, "Bastante seguro de que tus palabras exactas eran algo sobre jurisdicción y que me estabas haciendo tu compañero. El 'No' nunca fue una opción. Además, no es exactamente como si estuviera encajando en las filas del HPD ".

"Entonces realmente solo querías la promoción, ¿eh?", Preguntó Steve, dejando que su mano cayera de nuevo a su regazo. "Dios, no, Steve, no, eso no es lo que quise decir, Jesús. ¿Quieres ...?" Dijo Danny suspirando y dejando caer su mano en el cuello del moreno. Steve tragó saliva y miró hacia otro lado, resoplando burlonamente. "Está bien, Danny ... en serio. Mira, tal vez deberías ir a casa", dijo en voz baja.

"Está bien, cambio de idea. Eres el idiota más despistado de este lado del Pacífico ", dijo Danny poniendo los ojos en blanco. Antes de que Steve pudiera reaccionar, el rubio había agarrado su rostro con ambas manos, y luego sus labios estaban sobre los de Steve. Los labios de Steve eran suaves, cálidos contra los de Danny, y sus respiraciones se vuelve cada vez más rápidas y calientes, pero se sintió rígido como una estatua bajo las manos del rubio.

"Joder ...", Danny susurró alejándose y viendo los ojos apretados de Steve, "Joder, joder, joder. De acuerdo, sí, voy a ... Voy a irme a casa ahora y tal vez ahogarme con whisky, tequila y cualquier otro licor que pueda encontrar entre aquí y allá y ... Joder. "Los ojos de Steve finalmente se abrieron, sus manos se relajaron y se alzaron para encontrar la en la camisa de Danny, y luego empujó a Danny hacia adelante hasta que sus labios volvieron a encontrarse.

"Danny ..." Steve murmuró contra su boca, sus manos se movieron para ahuecar la mandíbula del rubio, "Danny, Danny, Danny ..." Danny sonrió y susurró, "Estoy aquí, babe." Steve gimió y lo jaló de nuevo, mordisqueando sus labios antes de profundizar el beso justo cuando Danny presionó suavemente contra su pecho.

"¿Podemos ... tal vez, um, tal vez hablar un poco primero?" Danny jadeó contra su boca. Sintió que su corazón intentaba salir de su pecho, y le picaba la piel con un deseo en el que no había sentido ... nunca. Quería a Steve con una verdadera  _necesidad_  carnal, pero también necesitaba saber si esto sería algo más que un algo de una sola noche. Danny no hacerlo solo por una sola noche, no con Steve.

"Sí", susurró Steve mordisqueando su mandíbula, sus manos moviéndose hacia atrás y alrededor de la espalda de Danny, tratando de acercarlo más. "No puedo ... Steven, no puedo hablar contigo así ... "Danny tropezó cuando sintió la lengua de Steve sobre el lóbulo de su oreja. No pudo evitar el suave gemido que escapó de sus labios cuando la morena se aferró a su lóbulo.

"Sí, Danny", Steve susurró de nuevo, esta vez acariciando un lado de su garganta, aspirando su aroma. Dios, lo necesitaba con una desesperación que estaba más allá de su mente para procesarlo. "No ... todavía no te pregunté nada", dijo Danny agarrándose ciegamente a las solapas de la chaqueta de Steve. Steve sonrió contra su cuello y susurró, "No importa. Sí a todo, Daniel ".

Danny se retiró por completo entonces, necesitando mirar a la morena a los ojos. La sonrisa de Steve vaciló ante el movimiento e instintivamente retiró sus manos. Danny, sin embargo, rápidamente agarró sus manos para evitar que se apartara.

"Antes de que el cerebro de Neanderthal salte por la ventana, escúchame por un minuto, ¿de acuerdo?" Dijo sonriendo. Las manos de Steve se crisparon contra su agarre, pero fue el miedo en sus ojos lo que hizo que el corazón de Danny se aprieta. Que Dios lo bendiga, el hombre todavía no tenía fe en la idea de que no todos lo dejarían, no todos tomarían su corazón y se lo pisotearían.

"Steven, te quiero, ¿de acuerdo? Te quiero más de lo que he querido a alguien en mucho ...  _mucho_  tiempo. Pero ... No solo te quiero para una sola noche. Eso es lo que trato de decirte ahora, está bien, y si crees que tienes miedo,pues yo estoy aterrado ahora mismo. Porque si ... si vamos a hacerlo, si permitimos que esto suceda, tomamos este riesgo y lo haremos juntos, yo ... No puedo hacerlo solo por una noche. ¿Lo entiendes, babe? No estoy diciendo que estoy esperando un compromiso, pero no puedo ..."Danny se apresuró antes de terminar, ni siquiera estaba seguro de lo que estaba diciendo.

Steve respiró profundamente mientras miraba sus manos juntas. Por primera vez desde que aterrizó en Oahu, finalmente comenzó a sentir que había llegado a casa. A pesar de las circunstancias de su reunión, de cómo había arrastrado literalmente a Danny a la fuerza de Five-0, confiaba en Danny con todas sus fuerzas, y no había sentido ese nivel de confianza desde su época como SEAL activo.

"Danny ... sí", dijo en voz baja, incapaz de apartar la mirada de sus manos unidas, "¿De acuerdo? Sí. Esta noche puede haber ... Puede haber comenzado como algo para que puedieras superar esa cena, pero ... tan pronto como entramos en ese lugar, juntos, de la manera que lo hicimos ... Demonios, tan pronto como me pediste que fuera la noche anterior, yo lo quería de verdad Y no solo por una noche tampoco ".

Danny no pudo evitar el rubor que le calentó la cara, y sus manos se apretaron alrededor de las de Steve, finalmente levantando la mirada del hombre. "Está bien, entonces", susurró el rubio. Esa sonrisa avergonzada creció en la cara del SEAL, y Danny sintió como si su corazón realmente saliera en su pecho. "¿Sí?", Preguntó Steve suavemente. Danny asintió con su propia sonrisa tímida y dijo: "Sí, babe".

"Gracias a Dios, maldición", Steve jadeó tirando de él hacia adelante y pegando sus labios contra los de Danny, mordiendo y lamiendo mientras los brazos de Danny se movían alrededor de su cuello. "¿Arriba?", Danny susurró incluso mientras empujaba al hombre más alto contra el sofá. "Dios, sí", Steve gimió levantándose del sofá, jalando a Danny con él y prácticamente empujándolo hacia las escaleras.

"¿Eres un Neanderthal en todas partes, Steven?", Danny preguntó entre risas. Miró por encima del hombro y tragó saliva ante la mirada primitiva en los ojos de Steve. Su polla se crispó en sus pantalones, y se estremeció cuando el deseo lo golpeó una vez más como un golpe en el esternón. "Arriba, Danny", dijo Steve acaloradamente, comenzando a quitarse la camisa de los pantalones, "Antes de que te folle en las escaleras".

Danny se quedó boquiabierto y subió las escaleras de dos en dos, sabiendo que Steve probablemente lo haría. Sin embargo, Steve estaba sobre él antes de que incluso llegara a la puerta de su habitación, envolviendo su cintura con un brazo y tirando de él contra su cuerpo. "Joder, te quiero tanto, Danny", gruñó pateando la puerta detrás de ellos. "Soy todo tuyo, babe, prometido", respondió Danny forcejeando, "pero lo que no vas a hacer es maltratarme, simio".

Steve se rió entre dientes en su oreja y lo soltó, sorprendido cuando Danny lo empujó contra la puerta y le dio un beso caliente, sus lenguas se batieron en duelo mientras el rubio deslizaba lentamente sus manos bajo su chaqueta abierta. "Tú con este maldito uniforme, Steve", Danny jadeó contra su boca, pasando sus manos por la espalda de Steve, arañándolo incluso a través de la camisa, "Debería ser ilegal".

Steve se lamió los labios repentinamente secos cuando Danny se arrodilló frente a él, gimiendo cuando el hombre desabrochó rápidamente su cinturón y sus pantalones. "Danno ...", murmuró mientras Danny bajaba lentamente sus pantalones por sus piernas, su dura polla sobresalía de su cuerpo. "Joder ..." Danny jadeó mirándolo fijamente, "¡Babe ..., fuiste a un sastre!?"

Steve sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse al ver el deseo en los ojos del rubio, y una sonrisa temblorosa apareció en su rostro. "Incluso después del sastre, los pantalones eran ... un poco apretados", susurró, "¡Mierda!" La boca de Danny envolvió su polla sin dudarlo, y Steve juró que vio las estrellas. Sus manos se cerraron a los costados, y se obligó a sí mismo a no meterse en la boca de Danny cuando el rubio lo acercó peligrosamente al orgasmo en un minuto.

Danny sonrió alrededor de la crispada polla de Steve, arrastrando sus dientes con la más mínima presión y sacando un gemido extraterrenal de la garganta de Steve mientras lo hacía. Rápidamente se alejó y se levantó, deshaciéndose rápidamente de las ropas y de Steve antes de tirar a Steve a la cama con él. "Aquí, ven aquí", susurró sin aliento, colocándolos hasta que estuvieron uno frente al otro.

"No necesitamos ..."

Danny sonrió burlonamente antes de inclinarse hacia adelante y mordisquear los labios de Steve, envolviendo su mano alrededor de la polla que goteaba del moreno. Extendió el presemen por la cabeza hinchada, luego por el grueso eje, aumentando gradualmente la fuerza de su agarre a medida que su beso ganaba impulso.

"Cristo", Steve jadeó contra su boca, su mano izquierda acariciando la espalda del rubio hasta que llegó a ese culo gordo al que le encantaba echar un vistazo cada vez que tenía la oportunidad, "¡Oh, Danny, bebé, sí!"

"¿Vas a venirte solo con mi mano, Steven?" Danny murmuró contra sus labios, atrapando el inferior entre sus dientes. Steve sonrió maliciosamente, liberando el culo de Danny con la intención de envolver su mano alrededor de la polla del rubio, no se sorprendido de encontrarlo resbaladizo también. "¿Vas a venirte solo con mi mano, Daniel?", Le gruñó.

"Hijo de puta competitivo", Danny gimió, sonrojándose ante la sensación de la mano callosa de Steve, "¡Oh, babe!" Sus bocas se encontraron una vez más mientras corrían para llevarse el uno al otro al orgasmo. Steve estalló primero cuando el pulgar de Danny presionó justo debajo del capó al mismo tiempo que mordía el labio inferior de Steve.

Danny, sin embargo, no se quedó atrás, porque el orgasmo de Steve apretó todos sus músculos, incluida la mano que sujetaba la polla del rubio. Danny jadeó y se sacudió cuando se corrio sobre la mano de Steve, sus ásperas respiraciones se mezclaron en el espacio entre ellos. Steve de repente se relajó en sus brazos, y Danny se movió hacia su izquierda.

"¡Steven! ¡Steve! ", Dijo preocupado. Steve gruñó y lo miró, con los ojos nublados a pesar de la sonrisa que jugaba en sus labios. "Creo que me rompiste, Daniel", susurró. Daniel resopló con una risa aliviada y dejó caer la cabeza sobre el hombro de Steve, dejando caer unos pocos besos perezosos sobre la tinta negra brillante que adornaba el músculo. Él ya estaba planeando las diferentes formas en que iba a jugar con el cuerpo de ese hombre con solo su lengua.

"Dame unas horas, y te romperé de nuevo, babe", dijo antes de levantarse de la cama. Se limpió eficientemente, luego regresó con otra toallita y una toalla para encontrar a Steve casi dormido. No pudo evitar la sonrisa que le vino a la cara. "Vamos, déjame limpiarte", susurró moviéndose al costado de Steve, limpiándolo con cuidado y luego tapandolo bajo la manta.

"¿Te vas ahora, Danno?" Preguntó Steve suavemente, y los ojos de Danny se cerraron por el dolor en la voz del SEAL. Suspiró suavemente mientras subía al otro lado de la cama, apagando la pequeña lámpara antes de tomar a Steve en sus brazos, sus labios rozando su sien. "Como dije. Eres la persona más despistada de este lado del Pacífico, babe", susurró.

"Creo que me llamaste un idiota despistado", murmuró Steve envolviendo la cintura de Danny con su brazo izquierdo, su rostro enterrado en el grueso cabello que cubría el pecho de Danny. "Sí ..., pero eres mi idiota despistado, y no planeo ir a ningún lado pronto, ¿de acuerdo?" Danny dijo cariñosamente con sus dedos acariciando el cabello de Steve. Steve acarició su pecho con la nariz y suspiró aliviado antes de finalmente quedarse dormido.

Sintiendo al moreno caer pesadamente en el sueño contra él, saciado y seguro de que Danny estaría allí cuando despertara, trajo una pequeña sonrisa a la cara de Danny. Sabía que había demostrado ser digno de la confianza de Steve tanto como socio en el campo, como su segundo al mando en Five-0. Solo podía esperar ahora demostrar que valía la confianza de Steve como su pareja. Pero eso no era un obstáculo que conquistaría esta noche, así que se movió ligeramente para llevar una de las almohadas bajo su cabeza antes de finalmente relajarse en el suave colchón. El sueño llegó más fácilmente que en meses atrás.


End file.
